


The One Where Joey Flirts Too Much

by decsdumb



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Smut, chandler lives in their canon apartment, i want happiness for my boys, its joey yall, joey and chandler dont live together, joeys dwelling is irrelevant, lots of innuendoes tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decsdumb/pseuds/decsdumb
Summary: basically just Joey going to Chandler's apartment after weeks of flirting, Chandler's awkwardness ensues





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> this might be ooc idk yall
> 
> EDIT  
> idk if y'all get notifications when I edit my works so please let me know because I decided this chapter was too short so instead of continuing in the next chapter, I just made this one longer
> 
> (I say y'all too much I'm sorry)

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck Joey is coming over today fuckfuckfuckfuck,_ Chandler thought with a groan. His best friend coming to hang out shouldn’t be the worst thing to ever happen in the history of existence yet, here we are. See, Chandler is most certainly not at all gay whatsoever, but, Joey makes him feel some pretty gay shit. Here’s the real kicker though, Joey’s been flirting with him, not friendly “oh, Joey” flirting, like honest to god, real ass flirting, and Chandler thinks he’s going to combust. He doesn’t plan to have anything happen, no moves will be made on his end, no sir, this is just two bros hanging out and playing video games, entirely bro-like conversations only, no eye fucking at all, regular, heterosexual bro time.

Joey has other plans. See he knows Chandler is an awkward fuck when it comes to romance, so Joey has a plan. He’s made it very obvious that his flirting isn’t meant to be a joke so this hang out sesh is going to be perfect for making a move. He’s decided it’ll be normal for the first part but at the end he’s going to kiss Chandler goodbye (unless he can’t help himself before then, what can he say, Chandler’s too cute for his own good sometimes) and leave him flustered, won’t even mention it the next time they see each other at the coffee shop with the rest of the group. It’s perfect, gives Chandler time to process but also adds build up and tension between them, no way this could possibly not work.

\---------

11:30am is when Joey will be there, seeing as how it’s 11am right now, Chandler should probably get off his ass and get ready instead of nursing his coffee and ranting to Monica about how terribly this is going to go over the phone (even though she’s just next door and he could easily walk over to her apartment to rant in person but he’s too frozen in place). Finally, he gets up, telling Monica he’s getting ready, she sighed loudly in very obvious relief that Chandler was finally getting off his ass and leaving her alone. Ok, so what to wear, he thought maybe something simple but nice and flattering, not that it matters because they are just two bros hanging out, entirely platonic, nothing gay at all.

Joey’s on his way to Chandler’s apartment in normal Joey attire, but a bit tighter because, gotta be a bit hotter if he’s gonna make a move, _not that it’s really possible to get hotter than I already am,_ he thought with a slight smirk on his face. Today was gonna be fun, he’s gonna make unnecessary physical contact, flirt, the works, ya’ know? Chandler is already awkward with the flirting from before but today, Joey was gonna have way too much fun with this. Alright five minutes away, probably shouldn't give a warning, makes it less fun. The drive continued with Joey humming to the radio and chuckling softly when he thought about Chandler’s reactions, this is gonna be a great day.

 

\---------

 

 _Knock knock,_ he heard Joey rap on his door from the bedroom.

 _SHITSHITSHITSHIT,_ Chandler wasn’t even dressed yet.

 

“Hey Chandler!” He heard Joey yell from the living room _of course he just walked in._

 

“Hey Joe gimme a second I’m not exactly dressed.” He said with an awkward chuckle.

 

“It could stay that way, I don’t mind.” Chandler could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

 

“I’MGOODTHANKSI’LLBERIGHTOUT”

 

He paused.

 

“WEARING CLOTHES.”

 

The sentence was so rushed he’d be surprised if Joey heard anything more than “wearing clothes.” It seemed his message was received, however, considering the muffled laughter from the other room. Today was going to be very difficult, very _very_ difficult.

 

\---------

 

 _I’m fucking hilarious._ Joey thought with another laugh. Ok, Chandler’s getting dressed, I have some extra ~evil villain plotting~ time. _Or not_ , he thought as Chandler walked out of his room, looking extra awkward, very endearing.

 

“Well he-LLO Chandler! Lookin’ great!”

 

“T-Thanks… you too.” There’s that cute stutter, _I really should compliment him more often_.

 

“What do you want to do?” Chandler asked, blush already rising to his face. It will never cease to amaze him how his sarcastic attitude disappears in flirty situations.

 

“I could say “you,” but I think you’d combust, you’re blushin’ enough as it is.”

 

“Shut up, Joe.”

 

“You know I can’t do that.”

 

“Sadly.”

 

“There’s the snark.”

 

Chandler gave him a “fuck off” look, he couldn’t help but laugh at it.

 

“I’m gonna set up Mario Kart, ok?”

 

“Sounds good.” Chandler bent over to get all the stuff out so they could play, the urge to make a joke about his ass was overwhelming.

 

He kept working with the tangled wires as Joey sat on the ground, chuckling to himself at Chandler’s frustrated expression.

 

“Shut up, Joe.”

 

“Didn’t say a word.”

 

After a good 5 more minutes of annoyed groans and amused laughs, the game was set up. They chose their characters and started the game. Chandler was losing miserably but Joey wasn’t far ahead of him, neither of them are very good at this game.

 

“GET BACK HERE YOU DONKEY BITCH, YOU AREN’T EVEN A FUCKING DONKEY” Did he mention Chandler is a sore loser?

 

“Chandler, chill out.”

 

“YOU SHUT UP, THIS GAME IS BULLSHIT”

 

“God, ok, Chandler I’m turning off the game now.”

 

“NONONO I’M ABOUT TO PASS THAT FAKE DONKEY”

 

“Ok, Chandler, I’m turning it off.” he turned off the game as Chandler yelled way too loudly. Joey swears he’s a child when he gets a controller in his hands.

 

“I need a smoke.”

 

“You need to sit your ass down because you will not be smoking anytime soon.”

 

“Dammit, Joe.”

  
  
  
  


\---------

 

Maybe he’s a bit of a sore loser, but COME ON DONKEY KONG ISN’T EVEN A DONKEY. _This just pisses me off! Come on gaaa- Joey’s hand is on my thigh, why is Joey’s hand on my thigh?_ He looks over to Joey and he has this annoying ~~ly hot~~ smug look on his face, fuckin’ hell, he’s probably blushing right now, shit.

 

“Hey, Joe?”

 

“Yes, Chandler?”

 

“Whatcha doin’?”

 

“Nothing much.”

 

“I meant with your hand.”

 

“Ah, yes, my hand.”

 

“Yes, your hand, what are you doing?”

 

“Well currently, my hand is on your thigh.”

 

“Yes, Joe, I noticed that.”

 

“Glad we got that cleared up.”

 

“Do you plan to just leave it there?”

 

“I _am_ pretty comfy, I think I’ll keep it where it is.”

 

Something he’s known for a while was reinforced today, Joey Tribbiani is an asshole.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just picks off right where the last chapter left off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gets a lil steamy but I'm still not one for writing smut so it doesn't actually get to sex, sorryyyy

Chandler was sitting, fidgeting with his hands as Joey calmly sat there with his hand remaining on his thigh as if everything was entirely normal.  _ Fuck you, Joey, ya’ dickbag. _

 

“I’m bored, Chan, let’s watch something”

 

“Wha- huh?” Chandler was too caught up in mentally cursing Joey to realize he was being spoken to.

 

“Geez, Chandler,  _ do I really affect you that much _ ,” He said that last part a bit quieter, making his voice raspy, Chandler would be lying if he said he didn’t shiver at the tone.

 

“Christ, Joe, just tell me what you said, I wasn’t paying attention.”

 

“Just wanted to watch something, I’m bored”  _ Of course he’s bored.  _

 

“Yeah, sure, Baywatch?” Yes, casual hanging out, totally normal. That is until Joey begins to stand up (they were sitting on the floor to play the game because they are actual children) and squeezes Chandler’s thigh in the process, his brain haywires for a moment until Joey lets go and moves to his chair.  _ Is this what hell is? I have a sneaking suspicion that this is hell. _

“Sounds good to me, can you grab snacks?”

 

\---------

 

Joey definitely wasn’t asking Chandler to grab snacks so he could check out his ass, no way, that would be weird, wait, Joey isn’t the awkward one, Chandler is, Joey is absolutely staring at Chandler’s ass.

 

“Those pants look great on you.”

 

“I hate you, Joe.” 

 

The smile on Joey’s face was so undeniably cocky, when Chandler turned around he went from blushing to being a literal tomato.

 

“Is it hot in here? Your face is pretty red, should we see if the girls have a fan?”

 

“I am going to kill you.”

 

“You really shouldn’t be on that computer so much, you’re making typos now! Don’t worry, I know you meant 'kiss.'"

“THIS IS A VERBAL CONVERSATION.” 

 

Getting Chandler to yell is the biggest sign he’s super flustered, so another win for Joey, he’s decided he likes this game.

 

\---------

 

Chandler has decided he hates this game. It’s impossible to make Joey flustered and even if it was possible, Chandler couldn’t do it, he’s too, well, yeah let’s be real, he’s an awkward bitch when it comes to romance. You want a sarcastic quip or a funny joke to lighten the mood? That’s Chandler. You want sexy and confident? Find someone else because he can’t help you there. 

 

“You just gonna stand there with the food or end the torture and let me eat?”  _ Oh yeah,  _ he thought,  _ I’m standing here having a mental conversation with myself, totally normal.  _

 

“I figured I’d give you some time to really appreciate my services before I bestowed upon you my groundbreaking, delicious corn chips.” 

 

Joey stood up and walked over to Chandler, maintaining eye contact and all around making Chandler squirm, fun for Joe, not for Chandler.

 

“I’m sure there are other things that are delicious, but we can stick to the chips for now.”  _ I’m sorry, what now?  _ Chandler is pretty sure this is how his life ends. 

 

\---------

 

Joey took the chips out of his hands and left Chandler with his jaw to the floor,  _ that was really good,  _ Joey mentally applauded himself, it was a great line and damn if Chandler’s reaction wasn’t worth it. He could’ve kissed him right then and there, that dopey look of pure shock on his face almost made him cave,  _ gotta stay strong… or I won’t and we can just make out, that would be fun, no, stop it, Joe, stick to the plan.  _

 

“Okay, let’s put on Baywatch, shall we?” Chandler said, the nervous energy was just dripping from his voice.

 

“Sounds good to me,” he responded, calm and level as ever, but internally wondering how he was going to stop himself from throwing his whole plan out the window.

 

\---------

  
  


He swears Joey might as well be undressing him with his eyes, what is he thinking about? Joey and thinking is never a good combination.

 

“Hey, you good? You look like you’re thinking, don’t want you to strain yourself too much.” Yeah, a good joke, lighten whatever kind of mood Joey is giving out.

 

“I’m thinkin’ yeah, nothing for you to worry your pretty little head over.”

 

“If you’re calling me pretty, I think I’m required to worry.”

 

“I mean, it’s not like I’m saying anything that isn’t obvious, you’re hot, Chan.” And there goes all dignity because Chandler has never blushed so hard.

 

“See, and you blush all cute like that...” he mumbles something Chandler can’t hear before pouncing on him and kissing him.

 

… Joey is kissing him, this isn’t real right? There’s no way this is real, RIGHT? Joey licks his bottom lip and, yes, this is very real, holy shit. He opens his mouth to let Joey venture further, go big or go home right? Chandler wraps his arms around Joey’s neck and lets himself go, he hasn’t truly let his guard down in a while, now seems like an appropriate time to break the streak, right? He’s just now processed the fact that Joey is in his lap, this could be an issue, let’s just pray his libido doesn’t betray him.

 

\---------

 

Joey is so glad he decided to hell with the plan because this, this right here, is absolutely amazing. So much pressure from years of crushing has been released and he’s never felt better. He decides to bite Chandler’s lip a bit and see what happens,  _ good things happen _ , he thinks when Chandler gives out a small moan, maybe more of a squeak?  _ Who the fuck cares, it was cute as hell.  _ Chandler pulls back, obviously embarrassed.

 

“We never mention that sound ever again.”

 

“No promises.” 

 

“Just kiss me you asshole.”

 

“Happily.”

 

\---------

 

So maybe the no homo plan didn’t go as well as Chandler planned but, this was so much better than emotional repression. So much better… wow, this is a lot better, ok he needs to stop thinking so much, he’s ruining the moment. Joey started moving from his lips to his collarbone and  _ holy fuck, is he giving me a hickey right now?  _ He bit down a little to test the waters and Chandler didn’t moan ok, he did not! Joey pulled back, smirking,

 

“We’re talking about that sound.”

 

“No, we are not!”

 

“I’m gonna give you hickies all the time if I get that reaction!”

 

“I don’t like you.”

 

“Would you prefer me to not give you hickies?”

 

“I- I really don’t like you.”

 

“But you like hickies.”

 

“Just get back to what you were doing.”

 

“Okaaay, but I’m not gonna forget that pretty moan.”

 

He really doesn’t like Joey. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hesitate to give critiques in the comments, I've never written fanfiction before so I'll take any suggestions for improvement!


End file.
